


Nice and Slow

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lap Dances, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Liam a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Slow

A few weeks ago, Liam had jokingly mentioned wanting Louis to give him a lap dance. Maybe they were both a little drunk, a little giggly, and a little horny. Louis just waved off the idea, telling Liam it was silly and stupid. But no matter how hard Louis tried pushing the thought away, it continued to come back. He couldn’t resist any longer.

So here Louis was, standing in front of his and Liam’s shared hotel room, wrapped in a robe. Louis knocked, nerves swirling in the pit of his stomach. The moment Liam opened the door, Louis untied the robe and revealed an old crop-top Zayn had left behind and a pair of Harry’s tiny sleeping shorts. Louis bit his lip, looking up at Liam from beneath his lashes. “Hiya, love,” he spoke softly.

“Hiya…” Liam said slowly, looking Louis up and down, licking his lips. “What’s with the outfit?” He asked even though he could probably guess. The lap dance thing was a joke. Everyone knew the lad had the absolute ideal body for it, but Liam didn’t actually expect anything after he had said that. 

Louis stepped past Liam into the room and once the door was shut, Louis dropped the robe to the floor. His ass was practically pouring out of the shorts. “I have something for you,” he said and gently took Liam’s hand in his own, walking him to the living room portion of the hotel room. He let Liam’s hand go to grab a kitchen chair and sat it in the middle of the room. “Sit, please,” he gestured, glancing back at Liam.

Liam’s eyes widened a little bit and he nodded, not asking any questions because it seemed Louis was quite determined for this to happen so he wasn’t in any position to deny him. “Yes, sir,” he nodded and sat himself in the chair, hands resting on his own thighs, fingers tapping lightly. “So, I just sit here?” he asked and glanced up at Louis, who admittedly looked extremely hot in that moment. 

Louis gave Liam a firm nod and stepped towards the coffee table and bent down, opening Liam’s laptop before starting it up and heading to his iTunes. He scrolled through until he found Nice and Slow by Usher. Liam bit his lip harshly to stop himself from making a noise of approval at how great Louis’s ass actually looked. 

Louis smirked and clicked play. He straightened up and swayed his hips to the beat, having listened to the song on repeat, playing out the moves in his head for days. He slowly walked towards Liam’s back and placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders. Liam leaned his back against the chair, listening to Louis move closer and touch him. “ _It’s seven o’clock, on the dot, I’m in my drop top, cruisin’ the streets_ …” Louis sang softly in Liam’s ear, leaning down as he ran his hands down Liam’s chest, “ _I got a real pretty, pretty little thing that’s waiting for me_..”

A small smirk tugged on the corner of Liam’s lips as he felt Louis’s touch against his chest. He’d gotten lap dances before but something about getting one in the privacy of their own hotel room… and the fact that Louis was doing this purely out of choice was a massive plus, not to mention how attractive Liam found Louis. 

Louis scratched up Liam’s chest, tugging his shirt with the movement before letting go. He continued to sing along as he walked around into Liam’s view. He stood in front of Liam and leaned forward, hands on Liam’s knees and he quickly spread them. “ _Good love… don’t keep me waiting_ ,” he sang, hands slowly running up Liam’s thighs. Liam kept his eyes trained on Louis, watching his every movement as he didn’t want to miss anything and God, he wasn’t missing a damn thing. 

“ _I got plans to put my hands in places I never seen_ …” Liam’s eyes fell shut, letting out a breathy fuck as Louis’s hands disappeared just before they touched his crotch. Liam’s eyes reopened as he watched the older lad’s hips move and _god damn_ did his ass look absolutely delicious in those shorts. 

Louis ran his hands over his own sides and swayed his hips rhythmically as he turned to face Liam once again, brushing his hand over his own crotch, just a teasing touch that made himself gasp. Liam’s breath hitched when he heard the small gasp because it seemed Louis was turning himself on, enjoying this as much as Liam. Louis stared Liam down and licked his lips as he slowly moved forward and carefully climbed into Liam’s lap, hands placed on Liam’s chest. 

Louis leaned in, lips close to touching Liam’s and it was driving him insane. Their lips were so close, if Liam leaned forward just the smallest amount, they’d probably touch… but Louis was teasing and Liam liked that, so he wouldn’t dare ruin it. “ _Let me take you to a place nice and quiet._.” Louis finally began to roll his hips down slowly against Liam’s, Liam’s hands came up to rub up and down Louis’s beautiful thighs, “ _there ain’t no one there to interrupt.. ain’t gotta rush._.” Liam bit on his lip because Louis knew how to move and it was starting to do things to him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Louis gripped his hair and yanked his head back, “ _I just wanna take it nice and slow…_ ” 

Louis bounced slightly in Liam’s lap, lips brushing against Liam’s exposed neck, words lost against his skin. “ _I-I wanna do something freaky to you, baby.. So call out my name_.” He knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on Liam and it was wonderful. Louis released his grip on the lad’s hair and reached back to place his hands on Liam’s knees, stretching himself taunt to give Liam a lovely view of his body as he rocked his hips harder down against Liam’s, feeling the prominent bulge against his bum. “You’re such a good boy,” he said with a smirk, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

“Lou.. shut up,” Liam breathed, hands squeezing Louis’s thighs and resisting the urge to run up his body. “You won’t be getting a very big tip if you tease me like that,” he retorted and watched Louis as he moved perfectly in his lap. He wondered how long Louis had been practicing this for. He’d assumed a while, then again the lad was pretty much a pro. He had the perfect bum for it. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, “I dunno… Feels like it’ll be a pretty decent sized tip,” he said with a hard roll of his hips, causing Liam to let out a choked laugh at the pun. It was a pretty ridiculous one, even if it may or may not have been true. Louis enjoyed this all as much as he knew Liam enjoyed the show. He had barely even noticed the song had ended, but he caught himself halfway through the next and stopped moving his hips so he could climb out of Liam’s lap. He placed a hand on Liam’s cheek then leaned in to kiss the other. “You were lovely,” he whispered and quickly turned away, walking to the door to grab his robe.

Liam was quick to follow Louis and wrap his arms around the smaller lad’s waist and kissed the back of his neck softly. He had just started to really enjoy himself. “You really aren’t going to leave me like this are you?” he mumbled lowly, making sure to press his crotch up against the other’s ass to emphasize what he was talking about. It was entirely instinctual and maybe Louis felt like he had to leave, but Liam didn’t want him to at all. “After all, I think you need your tip..”

Louis’s plan worked perfectly. Liam was exactly where Louis expected him to be. He knew Liam wouldn’t be able to resist. With a hum, Louis pressed back against Liam, “yeah? Cash or check?” He asked with a small laugh as he grabbed one of Liam’s hands and guided it down his stomach and stopped it just above the waistband of his shorts. He knew he was doing a lot of teasing, but if Louis were honest, he wanted more. Wanted to touch Liam freely… everywhere. 

Liam laughed softly and kept pressing slow kisses against Louis’s neck, letting Louis guide his hand to where he wanted it. “Hm.. I don’t know, which would you prefer?” he asked innocently as he trailed his hand down to let it brush against the slight bulge in the lad’s shorts, causing Louis’s eyes to fall shut and head roll back slightly with a soft moan. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he liked it and didn’t want to stop now. “I’m flexible with any payment option,” Liam added, lightly sucking against the lad’s shoulder blade, but not hard enough to make a mark just yet. 

“Perhaps you should put those lips to use.. in another place,” Louis said with just the hint of hesitation. If Liam didn’t want to, Louis wouldn’t push. He knew this was risky. Louis’s hand squeezed Liam’s and pressed it harder against his own cock, trying to relieve some of the built up pressure. He was sure he was just as hard as Liam.

“Oh really? And which place would that be, hmm?” Liam breathed softly against the lad’s ear as he moved his hand against his cock. He gently stroked it through the thin fabric of the shorts, chewing on his bottom lip softly. He wanted this, he wanted it so bad. There was so much sexual tension in the room. 

Louis finally breathed out after silently rocking into Liam’s hand, “on me cock.” He pushed the hand away and turned around to face Liam. “Knees,” he ordered softly, own hand on Liam’s shoulder to gently guide him to the floor. He licked over his lips, keeping his eyes trained on Liam’s. “Be a good boy, Li. Pay up for your show.”

“With pleasure,” Liam hummed and slowly got down onto the floor, looking up at Louis with soft, brown eyes as he hooked his fingers into the shorts and slowly slid them down. “Don’t worry. I’ll pay up, love,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Louis’s throbbing cock and stroked it slowly, giving the tip a few licks before taking it into his mouth with a hum, eliciting a groan from Louis. 

“Shit,” Louis breathed out and threaded his fingers in Liam’s hair. He tugged gently, trying to get Liam to take more of his dick into his mouth. “I haven’t got all day, love.” Liam raised his eyebrows slightly up at Louis for being so impatient. He slowly took more and more of Louis’s cock into his mouth, starting to bob his head up and down, stroking the length he couldn’t fit in. That was until he’d warmed up enough to deepthroat him, gagging a little bit. 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis grunted out and let his head fall back for a moment before looking down to watch his cock disappear into Liam’s mouth. “Fucking beautiful like this,” he found himself talking without realizing, “lips look gorgeous wrapped around me dick like this.” His free hand moved to cup Liam’s cheek, thumb stroking over his cheekbone then down to the corner of Liam’s lips. 

Liam smirked softly and continued to bob his head, every so often gagging on Louis’s cock. He pulled off entirely to lick at the tip before taking him back into his mouth with a groan, eyes shutting in pleasure. It wasn’t a secret that he could get off to sucking someone’s cock, and even if it was, Louis would probably know by now. Louis felt himself in a daze watching Liam suck him off. “So great..” he whispered and tucked his chin against his chest. Louis’s hand tugged on Liam’s hair, pulling him closer. It wasn’t long before Louis felt the familiar warmth building in his stomach and his hips jerked forward. “Fuck- Li.. M’close.. Gonna- fuck,” he warned, hips rolling slightly. Soon he was coming with a cursed moan, thighs trembling. 

Liam milked Louis’s cock for all he had, moaning when he swallowed the load and eventually pulled off with a small ‘pop’. “God, that was fucking great. You taste amazing,” he panted, wiping the corners of his lips as he stood up slowly and pulled Louis’s shorts back up as well. 

Louis closed his eyes as he panted softly, trying to catch his breath. When Liam stood back up, Louis surged forward and cupped Liam’s cheeks, kissing him breathlessly. He licked his way into Liam’s mouth, backing the lad into the nearest wall. He pressed his thigh between Liam’s legs and rubbed against his crotch, giving him something to grind against. “Perfect. You’re fucking amazing, Liam.” He whispered against Liam’s lips. “Fantastic at sucking cock, I’ll say.”

“Well, it helps when the cock I’m sucking is perfect,” Liam whispered back against Louis’s lips, causing Louis let out a breathy laugh. Liam reached back to cup Louis’s ass in his hands, finally, as he started grinding up against his thigh. He was so close, he could easily get off to this. “God, you’re so hot,” he groaned lowly as kissed Louis again. 

“You gonna come like this?” Louis asked, pressing his thigh harder against Liam. “Can you come like this for me, Liam?” He glanced up at the taller lad from beneath his lashes, licking his kiss swollen lips. “Bet you look beautiful when you come,” he traced his finger over Liam’s bottom lip before Liam bit down on it gently. Liam had lost all sense of words as he listened to Louis speak, only managing a few short groans and grunts as he moved himself against the older lad’s thigh. It wasn’t long before he was moaning Louis’s name and coming against his thigh, leaning their foreheads against one another with a soft _oh, fuck_. 

Louis smirked as he watched Liam coming undone against his thigh. He was right, Liam was beautiful when he came. “There you go, baby.. So good,” he whispered and pecked Liam’s lips as he rubbed his hands up and down Liam’s sides then slipped them beneath his shirt to run over his abs. “You ok?” He asked. He really wanted to ask if they were ok, but maybe that could wait. 

“I’ve never been more okay in my life,” Liam panted softly as he held Louis against him, continuing to squeeze his ass gently in his hands just because he could. He didn’t know when or even if they’d ever do something like this again, so he was going to enjoy this as much as he possibly could. “Are you ok?” he asked back, lightly pecking Louis’s lips sweetly. 

Louis hummed into the kiss and wiggled his hips against Liam’s hands. “Perfect,” he squeezed Liam’s sides and shifted his stance. “You might wanna let go of me arse long enough to change pants, though.. That’s not gonna be comfortable for much longer,” he teased with a cheeky wink. 

“Nah, that pants can wait.. I’d rather just do this for a bit longer if that’s okay with you,” Liam chuckled softly and looked down at Louis with a slight smirk, giving the lad’s ass a playful pinch, causing Louis to squeak. 

And if they did stay like that a little longer and eventually went another round.. Well, then it was nobody’s business except their own.


End file.
